That One Summer Part 1
by teardrippingstoriesx
Summary: a teenage love story about their summer. next part will be up soon :


So it was the start of a summer and end of school. I could do anything I wanted and stay up to any time I liked. But I'd have to lie a lot because my mum thinks I'm a goody two shoes with great grades and top student. Though I'm really not the top of the class or a teacher's pet – I was an average kid that wanted to go out and go clubbing and all that. I was never the intelligent type. I was the fun type. I've just made a whole load of new friends who like partying, but not so much of a troublemaker and some like taking drugs and crap. My summer was going to the best time of my life.

I was going to have a great time with my friends. So first there's Emily, she's a troublemaker and a rebel. She's the toughest and roughest of us all, but she's a good friend especially when people take the mike out of us. Don't mess with Emily. And then there's Tye – she's the beautiful one who has the looks, the boy's attention and an invitation to every party. Then there's the trustworthy friend, Jenn, you could tell her anything in the world and she could keep it a secret. Plus she was a fantastic dancer. Don't forget, Millie she's the druggy one who's always high and smoking on the school premises. And last, but not least, Turner he was the only boy in the group though he did go and hang out with the skinny jean boys.

Yeah, so that's it. My greatest friends of all time. Almost forgot – my name is Tamzin. Pretty weird name right? How do you say it then? Well it's like 'tams' and 'in' put together. So it's officially the 18th of June and it was our last day of school and we got half day. Me, Emily, Millie, Tye, Jenn, Turner, and Bridget, Frank, Thomas and some other girls and boys are going to the park with our picnic and going to watch the sunset. Too bad Millie is packing the picnic it will properly be filled with drugs, fags, alcohol and bread.

We all got to Tillyford Park at 5:00pm in time for the sunset at 7:00pm or later. We danced to Jamaican music on the radio, drank vodka, sang 'We Are the Champions' and pretty much got stoned. I took pictures and videos on my new camera. Jenn was famous for dancing on YouTube and would edit her videos to make them vintage and always made videos of us all laughing and dancing. I wasn't so drunk, but at least I got to see the sunset. My mum thinks I'm at Tye's house studying or something. I fell asleep at 10pm at night in the park with a blanket on me and Turner. This was just the beginning.

Next day – so it's a Saturday morning and it's 9:34am on my watch. We got up went to the nearest house, which was Emily's and got ready. We all went up the market and the mall and started shopping. I don't like shopping so much it wasn't my thing really. But the boys seemed to like it. "So Tamzin – how's life?" Turner asked. I was completely confused. Turner never asks those questions. "What do you mean?" I questioned completely blank. He swallowed nervously. "Like life in general. You never seem to talk about home or anything like that" I was shocked that he'd even ask that.

Turner was leading me to the shoe shop while we talked. "Well there's nothing amazing about my home or family life at all. Ummm… my mum thinks I'm a top student with high scores, but I'm not really. My brother is in Uni and my baby sister gets all the attention so I'm hardly ever at home" I explained. "Why do you hate home?" he noisily asked. "Not really. Only when my mums there, especially with the baby, but I'd rather be out with my friends. No biggy".

He stared at me in surprise. Had I said something wrong? "Oh so you're a friend person not a family person" again with the questions. "I guess I'm a friend person, yeah" he seemed shocked "what's with all the questions? What's wrong with not wanting to be with my family?" I sounded annoyed, angry though I wasn't. "I'm just used to having my family close to me and so overprotective on me. But it seems you don't have the life of a happy family" wow. I felt very offended at the point. We said nothing to each other for the rest of the day.

Me, Jenn, Tye, Millie, Emily and Turner caught the bus to Town Central, near the water fountain. We all sat by the fountain as Tye said to me "Shouldn't you be getting home now Tamz?" she was properly right. But I can't stand my mother and that stupid baby of hers. "I guess so" I sadly mumbled. I hugged all the girls' goodbye and said nothing to Turner. As soon as I got home mum was cooking something healthy as the baby was sleeping. "Honey would you see if the baby is alright?" she smiled. I threw my bag on the sofa and left my shopping bags on the floor.

"Why don't you ask Ron?" I groaned. I threw myself onto the sofa and turned on the television. "I ask you a simple favour and you back chat me?" I didn't listen, but I had to reply to that. "You know I hate that crying, pooping machine and Ron is the dad" Ron was my 'stepdad', which I hated. Mum married him after only dating him for 2 months just to make my dad jealous. But now there's a baby so sadly my big brother moved out and left me because his was fed up with my mum. "Look Ron is working very hard on building furniture for your room because it's old and vintage, whatever you call it. And all you could do is to be helpful about help out with the baby instead of ignore it" I wanted her to shut up.

Whatever I thought to myself. I turned off the TV and ran into the garage, where Ron was putting furniture together. He looked up at me and smiled. "Mum says don't worry about building the furniture anymore, but could you check the baby?" he just shook his head and got up. We went back into the kitchen and mum saw Ron go upstairs. "Where is he going? He's meant to be building" mum said. "Oh! I told him I wanted to keep my furniture in my room and could he check the baby" I grinned and then walked away into the computer room. I signed on msn. Only 3 people were on. Great. I went to my room seeing it was tidy I guessed my mum tidied it for me, again.

My bed was so soft I nearly fell asleep. I looked at the clock. 6:21pm already. I should do my homework. My phone started ringing to the song 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding – legit song. I answered "Hey Hey – Tamzin here" I sounded like someone from take away place. "Yo Tamz it's Jenn speaking I got some gossip, but it's a secret about you that's a must must tell" it sounded like a big one. "Do tell" this was going to be good. "So Turner asked you all these pathetic questions this morning right?"

"Right"

"Well the reason why he's asking you this stuff is….."

"Yes?"

"Well because is has a massive huge crush on you!"

"Say what?"

"Say yes! I couldn't believe it first either"

"Are you messing with me?"

"No joke. I swear on Michael Jackson's life"

If she swears on Michael Jackson's life that must mean it's true.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"I say ask him out"

"No sounds too desperate"

"Flirt with him like hang out with him more"

"Great. I'm so glad you're my friend"

"Doesn't everyone? Ha-ha"

"Got to do some homework"

"Same"

"Later"

"Over and out lady T"

I laughed to myself. Why would Turner fancy me and not Tye? She was so much good looking than me. I felt happy for some reason. I texted Turner "hey turner sorry about earlier wanna go see da pictures tomoz? x" I added an x to make it official that it was a date. He texted back straight away "sure I'd love to – meet me der at 2 x". I was in. "ok xxx" I added more xs for good luck. I then started to do my art homework. I've always loved art it's my favourite subject. All my paintings and drawings were all about love or pregnant woman. Even though I hate babies.

It was now 7:08pm when I finished. I'm very aware of the time. I had a shower and popped to bed. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Turner. It's like he was in the room right in front of me. I got my book from under my cushion. It was a vampire love book – I hide it because mum never let's me read horror books. She thinks I will get nightmares – yeah right. I'm old and mature enough, but she just doesn't see that. She still sees me as a 10 year old that wears heels and pretends to smoke a fake fag.

I started to read but my eyes were too tired. I looked at the clock again 7:53pm that's 7 minutes till' 8pm. I went to sleep straight away. Dreaming about Turner.

It was morning daylight when I woke up. 8:05am to be more precise. I looked in the mirror. My hair was all over the place. I pushed it then put it in a high ponytail. My hair has always been quite long and caramel dark brown. I put my slippers and dressing gown on and went downstairs. Mum and Ron were already dressed feeding the baby at the table. They looked like one of those happy families in those baby food commercials were the baby makes that annoying squeaky laugh and the mum and dad are dressed in smart formal clothes. I think I was going to puke.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked still half asleep rubbing my eyes. "Your tired – what time did you go to bed?" Ron giggled. "7:53pm and how is that late?" I was very cheeky to Ron all the time. I hated him that much. "He means what time did you go to bed at Tye's house?" mum corrected him. "About 10pm then we woke up at 9 to go shopping – no biggy" I seem to say no biggy a lot. It was a habit. "Right – we are having a full English breakfast with the whole family because Jason is coming round so get changed" she sounded upset yet serious. Wasn't she happy Jason was coming round? Well I was.

As I went upstairs I heard something ring. Was it my phone? No. It was Turner calling my lips phone. I picked it up. "Yo Yo who's the line?" I yawned. "Hi it's Turner. Teaner Turner" he laughed. So did I. That was Turner's nickname for me. "So what you up to?"

"Well I was about to get changed"

"For what? It's 8 in the morning"

"Brother coming round for breakfast that means family stuff"

"Damn. At least you don't have to say your prayers"

"We're not religious. My mum is against religion"

"Are you?"

"Does the religion of rock'n'roll count?"

"Might do. Depends what band?"

"Dr. Feelgood, Rolling Stones, The Kinks, The Beatles that kinda stuff"

"I can say yes to Rolling Stones, but The Kinks and The Beatles get real?"

"Hey don't diss The Beatles or The Kinks!"

"How about Mutemath or David Bowie?"

"David Bowie – no way! Anyways got to go. Brother is here in 5 minutes. And I really want to see him. Plus I'm still in my PJ's"

"Which ones?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Pink cheetah top with Jack Wills PJ bottoms. Happy now?"

"Yeah, bye Tamz"

Finally. But I didn't want to go, really. I wanted to talk more. But I wanted to see my brother much more. I got changed into my flowery tank top with my denim high waist skirt and, of course, my light brown cardigan. I looked outside. Today was much warmer and sunny. I'm so happy I got the room with the balcony. I smelt the air, the warmth, the soft wind blow throw my hair. I went back inside. Took one look in the mirror and said "fuck". My hair was in a crap ponytail and puffy. More like static. I pulled out the hair band and started to brush roughly through my tangled hair.

I heard the doorbell ring. My hair looked much straighten and much better now. I ran downstairs and saw Jason. I smiled at Jason and jumped up to hug him fiercely. I didn't ever want to let go. "I missed you too" he said. My brother was the best thing that ever happened to me. My brother inspired me. His big black emo hair, fantastic guitar and piano player, skinny as a twig and a funny kind of guy. Every girl flirted with him – even my friends did.

I let go and said "How are you? How's college?"

"University. And yeah it's good. Made a band called the "Unique Punkers" cool name I thought. There was hardly anything to say. Until. Mum butted in the silence of happiness. "Unique Punkers? Thought you were more into classical music not annoying, booming rock or punk?" this is why he moved out. "Yeah, well, I've changed my ways mum. I can have my own choices too, you know. It's not all about you and that thing".

There was a very long pause. "That thing is your baby sister. And we haven't decided a name for it just yet. But Ron suggested you two could name the baby". Me and Jason looked at each other and grinned in a evil way. We both knew what each other were thinking. "How about Wilber or Chavvy or maybe even Teesha?" I said to annoy mum. "How about something more formal and less… chavvy" she made a fake smile. "I have a good one. Angus. No. I mean Trixie. Or the one and only Coco" Jason said.

We were still standing at the doorway. "Alright, now that's enough – I've just about had it with you two ganging up on me and Ron" mum shouted. Jason and I looked at each other trying not to laugh. "we are going to sit down as a family and eat our breakfast in peace". Ron swallowed and looked at me like he was angry. Mum stormed out of the doorway and into the kitchen. Ron shook his head while looking at us. "Don't make you're mum angry she doesn't deserve it. She just gave birth. Give her a break" I opened my mouth wide.

How dare he I thought. "Why don't you two take a break from each other? And take your damn ugly baby with you? She only married you to make our dad jealous, but here's the thing. He isn't jealous. So mum lost and she's mad so she had a baby with you. Don't you see? She doesn't love you she's using you. You fat ginger cunt" I felt very strong. Jason nodded his head. "Nice one Tamzin. Serves him right". Ron stormed out as well. Following mum's footsteps.

Jason smiled and took of his shoes. "How's the Charles going?" he asked. "He's fine want to take a look at him?" he nodded. We went upstairs into my room. There he was. Our very own Yamaha acoustic guitar ,from the 1940's, Charles. "He's beautiful and still in tiptop shape I see" he said as he looked around it. "Awesome you play him much?" he asked. "Like everyday. On Friday I took him to Tillyford Park and had a great time playing old Queen songs. But don't worry I took good care of him" for a moment I thought I was talking about a person not a guitar.

"You took him out?" this sounded nasty. "Well yeah but –"

"You can't do that, it's old and it could break. Do you know how many years it's been in this family and dad trusted us to look after it and you go out and do something stupid like that? Are you mad?" I felt really bad. "I'm sorry I just wanted to show him to people and get him out of that dirty corner. Please don't tell dad I just wanted to have fun with it like everybody else did in this family" he looked down. "It's alright. I guess I did take him out a couple of times. But I'm just very over protective over it" it was a guitar. What, was it going to run off into the woods? Or take a trip to South Africa? Wake up.

"Ok" I looked confused. We both laughed it off and went back downstairs. We sat down in silence. Ron groaned at me. "What is it Hun?" mum sounded suspicious. "Nothing, babe" Ron said very sarcastically. Mum handed out the plates. On mine there was beans, toast with an egg on it, a tomato, mushrooms, chips and sausages. I sniffed the delicious breakfast and picked up my knife and fork. It all went fairly quickly. We sat down in the living room, very uncomfortably, watching some television. Then Jason had to go back.

"It was good to see you again Jason" mum politely said. "When will I next see you?" I asked nearly crying. "Soon, I hope". I hugged him. "Call me as soon as you get home" I demanded. "I will, I promise" he said laughing. I gave him one last hug. "Have a safe drive now" Ron said again in a sarcastic way. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Looking very cross. "Jason. Please. Don't start. I'll see you later" mum saved the day. "Bye" I said. He waved as he got in the car and drove off.

"Ron! I can't believe you! And you Tamzin and Jason also acting like little brats just to get on my nerves" mum cried. "I'm sorry hunny bunny" Ron said. "Don't you hunny bunny me mister. Just take the baby to bed" she demanded him. "Now Tamzin what are you're plans for today?" she was determined to know. I wanted to annoy her even more. "Seeing my boyfriend" I grinned. "What!? You're way too young to have a boyfriend. You're way too young to even think about boys or love or sex. I haven't even met him either!" mum shouted. "Who said anything about love or sex? I just said I'm going to see him for a date" I grinned even more. "DATE!? Are you out of you're mind girl?"

I put on my white sandals, picked up my bag and walked out the door. I slammed it shut. I breathed deeply. And opened the gate and skipped to the bus stop. I got there in time and saw that Turner was already at the cinema, slowly sliding around in circles. I leaned against a pole. "Hey Turner" he looked at me. I looked at him. I smiled and so did he. "Hey you look. I mean you look. Wow" he said politely. "So do you" I joked. He was wearing, as always, his skinny jeans and a black Fred Perry shirt with Nike boot trainers.

He went into hug me as I went along with it. He held out his hand. I held onto it tightly as we walked into the cinema. "Does your mum know where you are?" I giggled lightly. "Oh, she knows alright" I smiled. We both saw there was a queue to the till. "This is going to take ages" I moaned. He grabbed my hand and ran to a big door with a number 5 on it. "Where are we going?" I shouted shocked. "To see a movie" he whispered as we creped through the door. "Isn't this illegal or something?" I sounded pathetic, but I didn't want to get in trouble. "Course not. We just get to watch movies for free" he lied badly.

We sat down in ail 6 where it was empty. "What's this movie then?" I asked quietly. "It's a horror love movie, I think" he said still whispering. "How do you know?" "Well because there's a vampire on the screen and the couple in front of us are leaning their heads together" he was right there was a couple in front of us. Oh, I do wish they wouldn't have a snog. I'd be well embarrassed. But ,oh no. They went in for it, alright. A nice tongues kiss as well. I felt very uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should go to the front of something" he begged. "I agree let's go" I rushed to the front ail with Turner. I loved vampires and this looked like a really good movie. We watched until the end. When we got out we didn't realise how many couples came out of the door. Turner wasn't holding my hand anymore. So we walked at a very slow pace to the exit. "Enjoyed it?" I nodded. "It was good for a free film" he grinned flashing his white perfect teeth. "I knew you'd like it you've always loved vampires and witchcraft" what? He knew I liked vampires and witchcraft? How the hell… Millie! Of course she would tell him that.

"So… this is it" I looked around the floor. "I guess" he didn't look at me "our first date" I stared at him in the eye. Surprised that he'd even call it that. "I guess you could call it that" I smiled gracefully. He looked to the floor again. So did I. Then I looked up to see he was looking at me. "What?" I asked as if there was something on my face. He ran his fingers through my hair. What the hell was he doing? Wait. This was the first kiss part of the date. He's actually going in for a kiss. Holy crap. Shit. I've never kissed a boy before.

I thought to myself play it cool Tamzin, play it cool. I closed my eyes and I felt his breathe on my face. Orange and lime tic tacs. I could feel him coming closer and closer. And he's going to kiss me any minute now. I felt his lips press against my lips. It seemed as if I was in heaven. My arm was suddenly round his neck and his on my back. Wrapped tightly. And then it was as if a record was scratched. "Tamzin!?" no. It can't be. Not now, not ever. But it was. My one and only mum, oh my god I thought to myself.

My face was bright red as I stopped kissing him and looked round. Great. My mum wrecked my life, again. My mum was in shock. Like she was having a heart attack. Or more like me having a heart attack. So I'm standing here with my arms wrapped around this boy's neck and with his arms wrapped around my back with my mum staring at me in shock across the street. On my first date, with the boy of my dreams, on my first ever kiss. Fuck.

I turned my head slowly to Turner. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Is that…." He paused for a bit and then swallowed. "your mum?". I was speechless I couldn't talk. I breathed in to say something then stopped. I took my hands off him and he took his hands off me. I could just say it's my friend, but first of all she looks old, she has a pram with a baby in it and has her husband right next to her. I looked up then looked down with a red face. "Yes" I said shamefully. He put his hands in his pockets "Oh". He blushed.

"I've really got to go" I swallowed hard. I looked around and not at him. He didn't look at me either "Ok, bye Tamzin" he looked away. I looked up at him "Don't you dare tell anyone about this" then I ran away. My mum watched me ran and kept on going until I could run no more. I was no - where to be seen. I felt like crying. I sat against the wall and breathed loudly. I sniffed my nose like I was going to cry. An old man with some shopping bags came up to me "Oi love, could you maybe help me with this shopping bags my back is hurting" he groaned in a deep dark voice. "Sure" I sniffed with a tear dripping down my face. "Are you alright, love?" he asked with his accent. I sniffed again smiling. "Yeah, yeah. I'm great" I picked up the bags and helped him to his house.

I looked at my old fashioned watch. It was 4:17pm so I started heading home. I kicked my shoes off went upstairs and cried on my bed. I heard mum come through the door. I quietly shut my door and put a chair against it. And hid under my bed duvet, silently. "Tamzin! Tamzin! Tazmin – where are you?" I ignored her. I heard her footsteps get closer up the stairs. She opened the door and knocked over the chair. I peeped out of my duvet as she saw my face streaming with tears.

"Oh baby – I didn't mean to" I cried louder and harder. Ron came to the door as mum sat down on the bed to comfort me. "Have we got another baby on our hands?" Ron groaned folding his arms. Mum looked at him in disgrace. "How dare you! Go leave us alone and do your job and look after the Amy – Louise. I'll chat with you later" he made a groaning noise like an old man. "And unfold your arms it's rude" she looked at me "god! Men these days" I laughed.

"Amy – Louise? Is that what you're calling it?" I questioned her still crying. "Yep – that's why we went for a walk and then I saw you sucking face with your charming boyfriend" I blushed again. "Thanks mum. You've fucked up my life once again. Now he doesn't want to see me ever again" I cried. "Now I know you're mad and upset, but there is no reason to use that language to me" she said whilst shaking her head and waggling her finger at me.

"Mum! Can't you see I've grown up? I'm 14 years old. I'm mature and old enough to take care of myself. And you won't even let me watch horror movies or horror books – so I have to secretly buy them myself. Plus I don't even have 100% attendance at school I'm not some kind of nerd for god's sake" I bellowed. She looked down at her feet. "I just wanted what's best for my little girl" she started to cry. I held her hand. "But that's the thing. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a teenager – and I have been for nearly 2 years" there was a long pause. She looked up at me and stood up. "From now on I wouldn't be as strict as I was and you may have boys round the house only with my permission" and she walked out.

I didn't realise that by doing something adult could make you're life so much better. That's when I started to change my attitude round my mum. That night was a little strange, though it was much better.

So it's the next day. It's the first week of summer. It officially starts here. The girls have all planned a sleepover at my house seeing as mum is going out to a hen night and Ron is babysitting Amy – Louise at his 'back-up' flat. The girls started to arrive in their pyjamas and of course they were slutty and short. They each brought some stuff to do. I brought the movies, phonebook for pizza and a list of boys' numbers to call. Jenn brought some groovy CDs and the game twister. Millie brought WKD, face - masks and girl magazines. Tye brought make-up and nail stuff. And Emily who brought hair – straightens, hair curlers and ice cream.

We were all in our pyjama shorts and tank tops with our animal slippers. We set up our sleeping bags in the living room and I locked the front and back door. My house was sort of big and could be very creepy at times. We sat down and started to put on our face – masks. It was time for the game: truth or dare? Millie used an empty Guinness bottle. It pointed at Tye first. We all whispered to each other and came to a decision.

"We dare you to call up Stuart and tell him you have strong sexual feelings for him" we all giggled. Tye sat there with her mouth open. "Not Stuart the nerdy little kid" we nodded our heads "that's just harsh though" I wasn't listening I couldn't laughing. We handed her the phone and she dialled the number. "Put it on speakerphone, but everyone stay quiet no matter how funny it is" Jenn reminded us. The phone was ringing. We all kept silent. Suddenly there's this nerdy voice was coming out of the phone "Hello Stuart speaking how may I help you?"

I really wanted to laugh. "Hi Stuart this is Tye" I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh! Umm ummm… ummmm… H-h-h-h-hi t-t-h-h-ere" he said nervously. "I just wanted to call you up to just say that I have strong very sexually feelings for you and just can't stop thinking about you" was this real? Because it was hilarious. "W-w-w-w-wooowww! I don't know what to say Tye" I nodded at Tye. She smiled and said "I want you to meet me at the beach tomorrow at 12 sharp" she demanded. "Yes I will bring my wetsuit with me - toddles" he hung up and we laughed loudly.

We turned the bottle again. This time it pointed at me. Why me? "Truth or dare? Tamzin Lily – May Buckling". I challenged myself. I took the risk "Dare" I gave a cheeky smile. They all started whispering and giggled. They all turned to me. Then Emily said "I dare you to call up your boyfriend Turner and ask him to come round" I stopped smiling. I couldn't. I promised my mum no boys. "I'm sorry can you do another one I'm not allowed any boys in the house tonight" Millie laughed "Oh come one Tamzin! One little boy won't hurt" they all looked at me, begging me saying "please". I gave up. "Ok, but just the one" I demanded.

I knew Turner's number off by heart. It started ringing. Please don't answer, please don't answer I thought to myself. "Hello" sugar – he answered. "Umm hi Turner it's Tamzin" I said nervously. "Oh right about –" "I'm with the girls we're having a slumber party and was wondering if you'd like to join us" I heard them giggling and told them to shh. Please say no. "I guess I could come over for a little bit" then Jenn shouted "Bring some friends!" I put my hand on the phone. "Jenn no!" I shouted. "Turner?" I wondered if he was there. "I'll see you later babes" and then he just hung up.

Damn it I thought to myself. "What a lucky girl you are Tamzin" Millie said. "He called you babes" Tye said. Oh my god. He did call me babes for the first time. I didn't know what to say. We all took our face - masks off and put make-up on. I never really wear make-up. About 4 minutes later the doorbell rang. I froze. Then there was a knock at the door. I stood up and unlocked the door and opened it. There was Turner smiling at me with his friends Frank, Thomas, Blake and Cyrus. He hugged me. "Let's get this party started" Blake shouted. Jenn wacked on a dance CD.

Hopefully the neighbours wouldn't complain because they are old and strict and if they knew I was having a party they'd go mad. And tell my mum for starters then call the police. Turner followed me into the living room "Wow Tazmin you're house is well big" Frank pointed out. Turner looked at me going in for another. How many does he need? He looked up and down my face. I looked behind him. The girls were giggling. Why in front of my friends? Are you trying to wreck my life? I thought to myself.

No - there it was. He went in for another. Wasn't as better than the first, but it was convincing enough. He stopped. "Shall we finish this upstairs?" that question made me froze. My eyes widened. "Or we could stop?" I faintly smiled. He seemed upset. I could feel the sadness in his eyes. "Sure. We'll just-" he was cut off by Tye.

"So Turner. Have you got a girlfriend?" as if she was trying to annoy me. Tye had her ways of flirting, but this was full on flirting for sure. The reasons why she does it? First to annoy me and second to get an answer out of Turner to see if he thinks I'm his girlfriend. "Grow up Tye" wait a go my boyfriend. Good looking, tall and tough. I was proud. She smirked at me slowly. It seemed as everything went in slow motion as she walked passed me.

"So am I your girlfriend or just a play mate?" I asked nervously. He thought hard making me wait. He scratched his head like an old man thinking too hard. "Well you could put it that may as a play mate, but no. Your definitely my girlfriend" I blushed. When he said 'my girlfriend' sounded as if he was serious and that I belonged to him now. I felt very embarrassed standing here holding hands with, what I now call, my boyfriend in my slutty pyjamas and animal slippers. What a wreck. They finally left and I was feeling dizzy and hyper. We watched a couple of movies and done more dares then finally dropped off to sleep at 1:48am in the morning.

I woke up at 12:39pm in the afternoon. That was strange for me to wake up so late. I dreamed about Turner again. But this time with more sexuality involved. I got up, put my hair back, washed my face and prepared brunch for everybody. From the living room I could hear some yawns. They were awake. I went into the living room "Morning or more like afternoon – brunch is served on the table. Up you get sleepyheads" I sounded very alarming. They were all rubbing their eyes and got up into the dining room.

It was all so quiet to start off with. "This is a brilliant hung over breakfast Tamz. You should be a cook," Millie said. I was surprised on how hungry they all were. I was a very slow eater and was the last to finish, as always. We all got changed quickly and them lot done their entire make up and hair. I'm glad my hair isn't curly or that my eyelashes were a lighter colour. Today I decided to slap on some tight skinny jeans with a floral jumper/top thing. I put on my real pearl necklace from my great grandmother 3 years ago. My hair didn't look so shiny and straight today. It was more curvy and greasy – I stoke a hat on and I was done.

Everybody was heading for the beach to see if Stuart was there. Then my phone rang. I picked it up and saw on the screen that it was Turner. Should I answer?


End file.
